1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a headphone capable of proving intelligent services.
2. The Related Art
For users who are demanding at music quality, headphones are an optical choice to listen to music, because of good sound field and sound insulation effects thereof. However, the headphone needs to be temporarily removed when the user is affected by surrounding environment in the process of listening to music, while the music still keeps running in the meantime. As a result, the music played up situation has changed and the feeling of user for music is inevitably influenced after the headphone is worn by the user again.
Therefore, some users will take off the headphones after pausing the music. So although the music is still interrupted, but after the headphone is worn again, the user can also recall the anterior period of the feeling of the music and keep up with the mood before pausing the music, and then continue to enjoy the music down the mood. However, the user has not always remembered to pause the music before every time removing the headphone. As a result, the feeling of user for music will be still influenced after the headphone is worn by the user again if the user forgets pausing the music.
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products having intelligent services are more and more popular, such as smart phones and smart appliances. They can automatically provide convenient services for the users depending on the demands of the users. In view of this, for solving the foregoing problems, an improved headphone capable of providing intelligent services is required.